


Magical Innuendo's

by SilverScaler3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Kidnapping, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Seduction, based on artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: Loki has gotten into the habit of teleporting Tony away from fights to mock him.Tony doesn't appreciate it. At all.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 146





	Magical Innuendo's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Insinuation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356277) by [apyewackety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety). 



> Some of you might realize that this is - almost - exactly the same chapter from a fic I just deleted. Explanation... I was sick at the time I posted it, and was functioning on less than five hours of sleep after spending two nights by the toilet. 
> 
> Case AND Point, I looked back on this, decided it was crappy, edited it, and gave it it's own fic (bc what the hell, I didn't need to make it a multi chapter thing and stress myself out with other chapters for other artworks)
> 
> *Sighing* anyvays, rant over, enjoy!

“Would you stop doing that!?” Tony snapped as he tried to regain his balance.

Loki merely side-stepped him, laughing. Thankfully, Tony was far too used to the sensation of being magically teleported for the dizziness to last long - or the nausea, for that matter. He had also made more than a few adjustments to his suit since the first time Loki had snapped his fingers and made him go _poof_ during an Avenger's fight. His armor's pre-programmed stabilizers wouldn't let him fall off a cliff (again). Still, it pissed him off that Loki thought he could kidnap him this frequently just to annoy him. 

Tony said as much aloud, and Loki's eyes flashed dangerously, his smile never wavering. He began to circle the inventor, reminding Tony of a shark that had scented blood.

“You wound me, Stark,” Loki stated in mock offense. “I had previously thought you enjoyed my company, was I so wrong as to think that?”

He said it in such a sickly sweet voice that Tony felt like gagging. “What you 'think', is way too highly of yourself,” he informed the god. "Honestly, you flaunt around like such a goddamn diva. I mean seriously, have your _horns_ gotten bigger since the last time you decided to pull this shit, or is it just me?"

Loki chuckled, and Tony swore at himself for saying something with such an obvious double-meaning. "I may have," the mage admitted coyly, the sway in his step a bit more obvious now. "But you can't really claim any differently, seeing as how your name is plastered over half the city."

"Touche," Tony said. “Anyways, send me back, please? Steve's gonna be angry enough as it is, I'd rather not invoke Fury's wrath once he realizes that I, quote on quote, 'ditched' again." 

It's called being kidnapped by a homicidal maniac, read a book Mr. I-wear-an-eye patch-for-fucking-kicks.

Loki tsked. “Are you so certain that is what you desire, Stark?" he asked.

"Pretty sure," Tony muttered. "I mean, what is it with you and where houses? The _Chuck-E-Cheese_ I got held hostage in when I was a kid was better than this.”

“Perhaps,” Loki conceded, glancing around them at the dusty walls and dirt covered floor. "I had assumed that any change of scenery would be enough to satisfy you. After all, I know you were bored not two minutes into Doom’s little tantrum." The trickster came to a stop right behind him, practically crooning his next words. “Surely my presence is far more pleasant?”

Tony scowled. “Actually, that brings up a good point. Why the fuck were you helping that third-person using asshat?” he demanded, refusing to turn around and even give Loki the satisfaction of meeting his stare, even through the eyes of his armor. “And what, _pray tell_ , is the point of dragging the Avengers out just so you can toy with me?”

Loki placed a hand on his shoulder, heavy even through Tony’s armor. “Because you resisted _him_ ,” he hissed, “And you stubbornly continue to resist me.” 

Well, fuck. Tony tried to move away, but found himself frozen on the spot. _Fucking magic,_ he thought. 

“Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself,” he quoted, trying not to shiver as Loki pressed himself flush against him from behind. “Thanos is dead,” he continued, ignoring how Loki’s hand tightened enough to make the metal of his suit groan in protest. “And as for your weird obsession with me, thanks, but no thanks. Can I go home now?”

“No,” Loki said firmly, bringing a hand up to Tony’s face. “You and I both know you’re not as averse to this as you would have your little band of Hero’s believe.” With a flick of his wrist, the inventors faceplate retracted. Tony cursed. 

“Not fair,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

“Armor won’t protect you from me, Stark. After all, your ‘reactor’, as you call it, shields only your mind from my seider,” Loki reminded him, moving the same hand to brush his fingers softly across Tony’s lips. “And you are well aware of how much I enjoy a challenge.”

He brought his other hand into Tony’s line of sight, tendrils of green magic igniting from the tip of his index finger as he brushed it along the inventors cheek. Like witch fire, warmth spread rapidly from the simple touch, weaving it's way down his spine and into the rest of his body. Tony couldn't hold back his gasp, melting into the caress. If it weren't for the rest of his suit, he'd be putty in the trickster's hands.

“No one is here to scrutinize your desire, Stark,” Loki murmured sweetly into his ear. “I need only convince your body to surrender to me, and then surely everything else will follow, hmm?”

Tony shuddered, closing his eyes. “Loki,” he whispered. 

“ _Anthony_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still more than happy to make fics for other artworks if people have one's in mind. Again, I just need the full consent of the artist if I ever do so. 
> 
> Shoot me a comment, I'll get back to you when I can. Read ya later!!!


End file.
